Uncovering the Mask
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: The weirdness of a certain perverted outerspace alien caught the notice of the Demon president. Unknown to her, he was about to uncover the darkest secret of her life yet.


Due to insistent public demand, (five readers apparently), I decided to make my story "Phantomess of the Ball" a three-part story. The first one, as I have mentioned awhile ago is the prologue, the start of the two succeeding chapters. The second would be entitled "**Uncovering the Mask"**, wherein Usui makes an effort of uncovering the true identity of the mysterious lady behind the mask. In here, Usui's mild curiosity turned into a full blown obsession of solving the mystery of the lady and unknowingly stumbles upon the secrets enveloping the lady in red velvet gown.

This chapter is dedicated to the five readers above, namely, **Otaku911**, **XxnekodudexX**, **lloo161**, **HaeChuC**, and **MxU**. Without you guys, I guess this sequel would not be born. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS. That is a wishful thinking.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: He wanted to seek her. She was unaware. Now, she has to face the consequences.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>UNCOVERING THE MASK<strong>

**By sakurablossoms18**

* * *

><p><span>Monday (one day after the ball)<span>

The dreaded day came as Misaki began her trek to the Seika High.

Yesterday's event was like a fairytale come true to her. Now that Cinderella's magic wore off, it is only proper for the Demon President to resume her former role. True, she missed all of the glitter and glamour of the ball but good things must come to an end. Perhaps, it was an unwise decision on her part to accept Igarashi- kachou's invitation.

However, as much as she regret on diving in this skirmish, the young lady cannot deny the fact that she had a great time in the ball. The temporary elegance provided by the experience made her realize once more the difference between her and the perverted outer space alien. It was beautiful, and dreamlike. Very much different from her current lifestyle, which is consisted of poverty and hardwork. Not that she complained of course. She loved what she have right now, not what she longs to have.

It is a matter of time before she reached the gates of the school, but what made her stop in her tracks is the unusual lump of girls barricading the gates, which is something very unusual considering the fact that they avoid the guys as much as possible (except for baka Usui).

When she approached the 'lump' (which she inferred the 80% total population of the girls in Seika and some random passers-by), she finally found the source of the disturbance. Ayuzawa Misaki sighed in cruel acceptance.

It was baka Usui. Again. Her eyebrows twitched and unceremoniously shoving other girls just to make her to him.

"How many times I have to say to you that you should stop daydreaming in front of the gates baka Usui! You're causing a makeshift barricade in front of the school!" exclaimed the Demon President while emitting her signature black aura. Half of the girls cringed and began making their way inside to escape the incoming wrath of the storm. Some unwise girls (the passers-by who did not knew Misaki) pushed their luck and remained. Pity. Misaki unleashed her full blast aura and scared all the remaining fan girls. When she and Usui are the only ones left on the gate, she sighed and looked at the guy.

In the authoress' point of view, it was not a surprise why the fans stopped and took a moment to stare at the blond bishounen. He leaned at the front gate, having this dreamy expression in his face that made head turn and stare. He was so observed with whatever he was thinking that he failed to notice the attention he was getting.

Meanwhile, in Misaki's point of view, she was just seeing the perverted alien with this stupid look on his face that causes nuisance to others. The stupid, pervert, childish, handsome, inte-

"What are you still standing there for baka Usui!" she shouted, interrupting her ridiculous thoughts.

"Ah, good morning kaichou," her murmured absently. He stared intently at her for whole five seconds before turning away and making his way inside the school.

The rest of the day went on normally, but in Misaki's case, a bit strange because of the absence of a certain blond haired guy following her around. Misaki shrugged and accomplished her paperworks for the day.

Little did Misaki know that it was the start of the day she dreaded most. The time that someone would figure out her secret. Her OTHER secret.

Tuesday (two days after the ball)

Misaki sighed as she wiped the fifth table at the Maid Latte. The afternoon rush was so busy that she never had the chance to take a break. Due to her mountain of homeworks and project plus the Student Council works that she failed to finish yesterday, she hardly slept the day before. The fatigue is taking its toll on her abused body. She sighed for the nth time and rubbed her aching back. She could really use a short break.

Thinking that a five-minute rest would do, she sat in one of the chairs and whipped back her head, closing her eyes in the process. After a minute, she began massaging her temples and neck, trying hard to release the stress and knots. When she was about to get up again, a pair of warm hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit back. Her eyes whipped up to attack the assaulter but instead, she gazed at the familiar emerald eyes and blond hair.

"Stay still Misa-chan," he whispered as he began making circular motions in her temple. Misaki can't help but close her eyes and sigh in pleasure as waves of stress slowly leave her body. His hands continued its motions and rested on her shoulders. Ah, his hands did the wonders on her body.

"Feeling better?"

Misaki nodded and opened her eyes. "What are you doing here at this late of night?" she glanced at him curiously. She did not bother to ask how he came in. The guy has his own ways that she doesn't want to dwell on.

"I just wanted to see Misa-chan," he simply replied. He smiled for teh last time before exiting at the back door, leaving Misaki blushing and wondering at his weirdness. Even on her way back home, she cannot shrug off the feeling that something is wrong with him.

As she opened their once again damaged steel gates, she looked up by chance and saw a full moon. A signal of a foreboding omen.

Wednesday (three days after the ball)

One is enough.

Two is too much.

Three is deadly.

Misaki can't help but recall a certain saying as she faced a certain predicament. The weirdness blond alien is slowly getting under her skin. In just a span of two days, he managed to put her off the edge.

Situation #1: Monday.

She was about to call out to him that afternoon, asking whatever bothered him earlier in the gates. To her great surprise, he merely gave her a blank look before leaving her under the tree, gaping like an idiot as he gave her a cold shoulder.

Situation #2: Tuesday.

She disregarded his weirdness the previous day. Maybe he needed to do something elese or he just didn't hear her at all. As she shuffled on the papers in her desk in the Student Council Room, she felt eyes burning her holes. She immediately straightened up and glanced the door. It was opened slightly. With trained grace and stealth, she yanked open the door.

She was greeted with nothing but empty air. She scanned the left and right, hoping to catch glimpse of the culprit but she saw none. As she went back to the room, she cannot help but notice a too-much familiar blond mop of hair turning at the corner.

Situation #3: Wednesday. Today.

She swears that she is going to confront him today. His apparent weirdness is not normal anymore, well, he was abnormal from the start but that is a different case. Anyway, as she made her way to his classroom, she heard the violent whispers of the students of Class 2-2 even meters away. She stopped at least ten steps away from the room and asked a fellow student near her.

"Oi, what's happening here?" she asked a sophomore named Iketani.

"Ka-kaichou! Um, you see, Usui-san, he-

Misaki's eyebrows rose. He what? He seriously deserves a good blow from her.

Usui Takumi never PARTICPATES WILLINGLY in class.

Usui Takumi never VOLUNTEERS himself.

Usui Takumi never SHOWS any interest in any subject. Victorian Era on the boot.

Thursday (four days after the ball)

Four days passed and she still never had the chance to confront Usui. She scanned the hallways, garden, rooms and even the gym but still no sign of him. When she approached one of his classmates, they answered that he simply vanished during the break. Misaki frowned. It was as if he was evading her on purpose.

The day went on and as she looked for him at the afternoon, they said that he already went home. Hoping that he was at the Maid Latte, Satsuki only shook her head and Misaki tried hard to hide her disappointment. He did not even drop by at the Maid Latte.

It was even the Loli Shota Day.

Friday (five days after the ball)

The determined president strengthened her resolve to catch him this time. After her failed attempts, she finally reached her limit and made it as her first priority. But the stupid guy is good at hiding and dodging her. The day ended with her shaking in frustration.

He successfully dodged her for the whole week (except for Tuesday), he seek her out himself. The Demon President shook in mortification.

At the other side of the town, a certain figure sat in the majestic mansion, holding a single paper. His face held no emotion but his eyes visibly hardened. The other person smirked and his eyes gleamed in amusement. Things would be much interesting later.

The mask of the Phantomess of the Ball fell as the paper fluttered in the wind. The hidden identity of the mysterious lady was uncovered at last.

* * *

><p>SNEAK PEAK ON THE NEXT STORY:<p>

The paper must be lying. Yes that's it.

Charleston-Ayuzawa Misaki

Heiress of the Charleston Empire

Is this a cruel joke?

What do you think?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

**~blossom-chan**


End file.
